


What Has to Be Done

by MyAO3Username



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyAO3Username/pseuds/MyAO3Username
Summary: Ironwood does what has to be done.
Kudos: 19





	What Has to Be Done

"But how can we protect the Relic of Creation from Salem?" Ruby asked.

Ironwood thought for a moment. "I know what we have to do," he said.

Removing the relic from its vault, he carefully lowered Atlas back to the surface of Remnant.

"Now what?" Yang said.

"Now we do what has to be done," Ironwood said. Concentrating, he changed the relic's use from lowering Atlas to the ground to sending _itself_ perpetually higher. Then he let it go.

"Well, that's one way to do it..." Ozpin thought from inside Oscar.

The relic flew into space and was never seen again.

The End


End file.
